Odd One Out
by whatevverr
Summary: After Carly and Freddie begin dating, Sam feels like she's alone.
1. Preface: Sulking

**A/N: This is a new seddie story for all my fellow seddie lovers. This is short, but it is just a preface. This story has more turmoil and drama and angst then the other one. I hope you enjoy! =) please review if you like it. **

Preface: Sulking

She walked down the busy Seattle street, her hair blowing in every direction. Every once in a while she would stop and kick one of the many pebbles on the sidewalk. Her faced turned down in sadness , her mind was elsewhere.

When she met her two best friends at the small loft, she wasn't surprised that their hands were intertwined. She balled up her own hands in a fit of rage and despair. Every showing of affection from them made her heart ache for reasons she never understood before they got together.

She gave her friends a feeble smile, trying to give them a glimmer of hope that she would get better. Although she herself was hopeless.

Freddie Benson and Carly Shay were to be together forever.

And the Sam Puckett they knew and loved was slipping through the cracks.


	2. Chapter 1: Revelation

**A/N: WOW! I logged into my email and I had about 20 emails all from Fanfiction. I cant believe I already have 5 reviews, and I only have one chapter. Also, a lot of people were disappointed with iDidntMeanToFallinLove. But hey, so was I. I rushed and it was more of a starter story. This story will be extremely more detailed and I hope some parts make you laugh and some make you cry. I love all you guys who reviewed and added this to their alerts and favorited this. Please enjoy this chapter. It isn't much longer than the last one. Please review = ) **

Chapter 1:Revelations

Carly had chosen to give Freddie a chance a few days after the accident. When she was hanging off the window washer's platform, she came to the conclusion of who she loved and _how_ she loved them.

Funny, Sam had the exact same revelation.

Freddie accepted Carly with open arms, regardless of how many times she hadn't done the same for him. Things had gone pretty fast in the past two weeks, and the happy couple didn't notice the change in their blonde best friend's attitude.

Well, Gibby sure as hell did.

Sam started sitting at the back of class, with her hoodie on and an expression of grief on her face. Not once did she say one mean word to anyone.

She understood exactly why she was so upset. She was pissed about Freddie asking Carly if she was okay constantly, but not one word of sympathy for her left his mouth. She was also mad about the fact that the thought of Freddie's mouth sent her heart into a frenzy.

She didn't even bother to come to iCarly rehearsals. This is when they started noticing. But they weren't smart enough to understand why.

And so Sam inched nearer to eternal depression.


	3. Chapter2:Platforms,Cologne and Quarrells

**A/N: I'm bored. Hence, this chapter is born. **

Chapter 2: Platforms, Cologne and Quarrels

Sam looked for something to ease her pain. She wasn't going to drink or smoke or worse, cut. She found her comfort in writing.

In a made up world, things could be perfect. She wouldn't ache inside. She would feel like good old meat loving Sam Puckett.

There was a special ingredient to all these stories.

The lead girls name was always Sadie. And the lead boys name was always Felix. And they always fell in love.

Never was anyone to lay eyes on her writing notebook. She felt like a little kid right Mrs. Sam Benson over and over again in her notebook. She laughed as she looked at the page filled with Mrs. Sam Benson and Freddie with hearts all over it. She may as well been six.

She didn't laugh often, and when she did laugh, it was at herself, because she knew there was no hope. She knew that unlike in her stories Freddie wasn't going to come and sweep her off her feet.

She talked to Carly less and less. She wasn't mad at her. She understood that Carly loved him just like she loved him. And there was nothing she could do about it.

Things were distant between Sam and Freddie, but it didn't change how she felt for him.

Love was something she usually scoffed at. She rolled her eyes at the younger Freddie, sad that Carly wouldn't give him a chance. But after going through it firsthand, without being so admitting about her feelings, she understood the hurt he must felt every time Carly shook her head at his offers.

At least he had a chance, though. Sam was in love with her best friends boyfriend

She guessed that the girl code didn't touch her anymore. She was already breaking all the rules.

One day, she shocked her friends.

"Carly. Mama's hungry. Can we go to the groovy smoothy?" she asked, in her loud Sam voice, but inside, she was still mumbling.

Freddie and Carly stared at her wide eyed. They just nodded and grabbed their coats.

They went off to the groovy smoothy. Sam ordered a large banana blix, and a big chocolate chip muffin. Freddie and Carly would glance at her devouring her meal ever so often. It was almost as if the blonde headed demon was back.

It was all a facade, though. Sam was just trying to please her friends.

The next day she seemed fine again. She sat and ate ham on Carly's couch. She was silent until they heard a noise from the window. They looked down, and what they saw made Sam's mind run blank. She didn't think of pretending for her friend's sake. She didn't care about the meat.

All she could do was stare.

There, on the ground, was a broken window washer's platform that must have fell at least 20 stories. Luckily, it was unoccupied.

Sam excused herself. She ran out the door, and made her way to the empty park across the street, where she broke down.

She tried to be strong, but that reminder of her almost death pushed her over the edge.

Death circled around her. It entered every thought. It was controlling her. So was the thought of Freddie.

But everything was always an _almost_.

That wasn't what got to her the most.

When she ran out, she heard Freddie asking if Carly was okay. She asked _him_ if _he_ was okay. No Sam mentioned in the sentence.

She was beginning to feel unloved, even by Carly.

Didn't she exist? Didn't she have feelings, even if she had a weird way of showing them? She was human. She craved sympathy.

Then she began hating herself. She asked herself how she could be so greedy.

She was done with faking for her friends. She cried herself to sleep every night, even though it was the most un-Sam thing to do. She felt she had no one to listen to her, and most nights she would wake up crying because in her dreams it would be Freddie out on the window washer's platform and he slipped off to his death every time. It seemed like a mix of her two weaknesses, all mashed up into a terrible nightmare.

It seemed like her own brain was sitting there laughing at her, mocking her silently in her sleep. In her dreams, Freddie would be calling for Carly. And once again, she felt alone.

One night it got so unbearable that she woke up screaming for dear life. Her mother came rushing in, but she told her that in her dream someone was chasing her. Her mom went back to bed.

Eventually she just texted Carly one day, even though she was in Yakima, that she was resigning from iCarly. She said that she was still upset about the accident. But that was only half the reason. She didn't want to even see _him_, in fear that she would break down in front of him and forever losing the respect that being Sam earned her.

Two hours after pressing send on the text, there was a loud banging on her door. She checked herself in the mirror briefly, but she already knew what she looked like. Worn.

She opened her door and saw the face she was trying to avoid for about a week now. She felt the need for him when she inhaled his aroma, like someone had poured Freddie Benson cologne all over the place. His unique scent appealed to her in the weirdest of ways, more mouthwatering then a plate of meat. She looked in his chocolate brown eyes, and her blue ones responded back to his with a hurt expression.

He was angry.

He grabbed her arm. The one little touch sent her heart racing, and a tingle shot through her nerves. Almost like he was shocking her, yet it was pleasant. She blamed her brain, accusing it of mocking her again.

"Why would you quit iCarly? Are you crazy?!?!" he raged, shaking her.

"Because," she wearied back, staring at the floor, unable to confront his angry face.

"Because is a crappy answer!" he miffed.

"It makes me sad. It reminds me of the window washers platform," she trembled.

"Oh, and you don't think Carly is sad?" he fumed.

She began to get angry. "That's all you care about! Not once did you ask me if I was okay!" she retorted.

"Is this what this is all about? Me not giving you sympathy?" he responded. His face didn't even soften. Sam had never seen him so angry.

She quieted. "It goes far deeper than that," she whispered.

He dropped her arm. "Well I think you are being completely immature. Goodbye Sam," he said as he stalked out.

Sam sulked to bed. This time, she couldn't even cry. Freddie's scent in the air numbed her and pained her at the same time.

She realized that crying and eventually sleeping wasn't as bad as dry eyes and restlessness. She finally slept, only to be haunted by different dreams. Dreams of fights and badmouthing.

**A/N: Wow, longest chapter I have ever written for I think anything. I hope you enjoyed. Please review. = ) **


	4. Chapter 3: Confrontations and Listeners

**A/N: I am extremely glad about the reponse. I want to say thank you to What Lurks Beneath, their reviews are always great. Please keep reviewing and favoriting. **

Chapter 3: Confrontations and Listeners

Sam sulked around school, always wearing the same black hooded sweatshirt. She put on heavy perfume, just in case she were to pass by _him_.

But she couldn't hide behind sweatshirts and perfume for the rest of her life.

Carly and Freddie didn't even look at her, and she just dodged people's questions about her quitting iCarly.

Writing wasn't something she did much anymore. Everyday she eyed the torn up notebook in the trash, sighing.

She still cried every night. It was something that she knew she couldn't get around.

She didn't have friends. No one cared. She didn't talk to her mom anymore. She was really alone.

If she was forced to speak, she would always just mumble something, being almost inaudible.

And still, no one figured it out.

She checked out the iCarly site every once in a while, and it pained her every time. There was no Sam in the top picture. All her blogs had been deleted. It seemed like she never existed.

She thought every one hated her.

Only her fans talked about her anymore, and they bombarded the site with comments asking where she was, and why they never talked about her anymore.

These comments sometimes brought a small smile to her lips.

She didn't allow anyone to really look at her.

She didn't want anyone to notice how much she wasn't taking care of herself. Her hair wasn't wild but neat anymore. It was always put up in a ponytail. Her eyes lost their spark. They didn't smile anymore. She didn't stand straight and fearless anymore. She hunched and looked at the floor.

Freddie ignored her. He was pretty pissed. But not at her. He was mad at himself. If only him and Carly were more sympathizing, he thought that maybe she would be better.

But he still didn't understand. The need for him kept her going. It ran through her veins. It echoed through her brain.

And he was clueless.

Sam's computer was pretty much unused.

But she needed to talk to him. So she signed into AIM.

SamlovesHam: Hey...

Techdude92: Hey Sam. U okay? Im srry

Sam: Yeah, im cool. Thx.

_lie_

Freddie: So what's up?

Sam: I'm waiting for a friend to show up.

_lie_

Freddie: that's cool. R U gonna come back to iCarly?

Sam: No.

_truth_

Techdude92 has signed out.

So that's all he cared about? iCarly? The ratings must have gone down the tube.

He still didn't really care about her.

She cared about him, though.

She cared about the aching in her chest and the knots in her stomach every time she saw Freddie and Carly kiss or hug. How badly she wanted to be Carly.

She didn't only need Freddie.

She needed someone to talk to.

She could think of one person who would never turn her back on her.

She dialed the phone in a haze.

"Melanie?" she asked, in a tired voice.

"Sam! I haven't talked to you in so long," she responded. Her voice was just too perky. She didn't understand what Sam was going through.

"Yeah," Sam mumbled back.

"What's wrong?" Melanie wondered.

Sam had to tell her everything. So she did.

Melanie arrived at her house in 45 minutes.

She wrapped her arms around Sam, trying to comfort her lifeless twin sister.

Melanie could be perky medicine for Sam.

But on the inside, Melanie was not perky. She was fuming.

How could her "friends" do this to her?

Couldn't they see how she was acting?

Melanie had to give them a piece of her mind.

The next day, she went down to Carly's apartment. Carly was surprised to see her, and she hugged her tightly. Melanie didn't respond to the hug.

Freddie had a bored expression on his face. He looked like he had aged. His "cuteness" had turned to rugged handsomeness in a matter of months. But he wasn't so handsome on the inside.

Melanie was angry. "I'm not here to hug and chat and share recipes, " she fumed.

"Sam, common, I'm not dumb." So Freddie was still going on about her being Sam?

"While you guys are all lovey-dovey, Sam is slipping through the cracks! Have you seen her? Regardless of what she says, she is not okay. I'm really worried about her," she miffed.

"So are we," Carly responded.

"No, your not. If you were, then you would have talked to Sam and really asked her what's wrong. There is a whole lot more to this then just post-dramatic stress. She is going through serious pain right now. And your not even responding to it!" she continued.

"What's wrong?" Freddie chimed in.

"If I have to tell you, then you guys are "great" friends," she said sarcastically as she stalked out the door.

Sam didn't pretend around Melanie.

Finally, she had someone to listen to her.


	5. Chapter4: Dissapointment and Discussions

**A/N: There are multiple reasons as to why I haven't uploaded in a while. **

**1. I have been extremely busy. With Christmas around the corner, and so much stuff to do, I haven't found the time to write. **

**2. I went through a bit of writers block. **

**3. My brother came back from college.**

**etc. **

**But to make up for it, on the day before Christmas Eve, expect to get a lot of chapters. My gift to you. **

**Please enjoy this. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Disappointment and Discussions

When Melanie was around, Sam's mind didn't venture to places of sadness and dispair all the time.

Melanie was almost numbing. Sam could talk to her. She didn't feel so alone anymore.

Sometimes, Melanie would try to hint to Freddie about what was wrong.

But he couldn't figure it out.

* * *

Freddie was happy, being with Carly.

But he worried about Sam. He thought about her a lot. He was upset at himself. He knew that talking about her coming back to iCarly constantly wouldn't actually bring her back. He knew she was to far gone.

He didn't dwell on it though. He had Carly, who he loved, right?

He told himself that it was a right.

But he wouldn't listen.

Things with Carly weren't always rainbows and sunshine like he expected, especially because his mind always wandered to his blonde ex-friend.

He had a few hunches as to why she was upset. Some plausible, and some totally not.

Maybe she was upset about the accident. _Plausible_

Maybe she felt she was a third wheel now that Carly and Freddie were dating. _Plausible_

Maybe she had feelings for him.

He smacked himself mentally for the last one.

It wasn't ever going to happen.

And he didn't want it to.

Yeah, he didn't want it to.

He repeated this to himself.

He knew his blonde friend was beautiful. But he was with Carly- Carly was beautiful.

And Carly didn't hate him.

* * *

Sam pondered about whether or not she should tell him. She decided on the ladder.

By telling him, she was setting herself up for disappointment.

But she longed to see him.

She hadn't seen his face in three weeks, and she hadn't smelt his intoxicating smell.

But those two things stood impressed in her mind.

When Melanie left, she went back to being alone.

This upset her, but at least someone knew her secrets. At least there was someone she could call or text anytime she needed to talk.

She hadn't spoke to Carly either.

And Carly was clueless.

Sam didn't expect Freddie to want to talk to her.

That's why she was surprised to hear a knock at her door.

She saw that face, she smelt that smell.

And it was nothing like seeing him and smelling him in her mind.

He looked at her sternly. "We need to talk. I want to know what's wrong. Right Here, Right now."

Sam pondered this and then opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, cliffy. **

**Please review if you liked it. If you don't review, you don't care. **

**You got a little glimpse into Freddie's mind, and I hope it surprised you a bit. Probably not. **

**It was pretty short though. I had to end it there. = ) **

**I also decided to use lines. lol, major change. I am a daredevil. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**-Colleen **


	6. Chapter 5: Euphoria

**A/N:YAY! I got 6 reviews. That makes me happy. But I have a problem. Fanfiction doesnt send me emails anymore. How fizzed up is that? If anyone has the same problem, or knows why that is happening, please PM me. Also, when you PM, feel free to send your ideas and request. **

**Want to see more Carly and Sam friendship? PM**

**Want to see some Spencer? PM**

**You think you can fly? PHYCIATRIST **

**yeah, when you get past all the angst I write, I am a really funny gal. **

**Well, I will let you read. Some of the Freddie haters for this story may grow to like him a little after this chapter. Or you will hate him more. REVIEW. I love R&R. **

**and no, not rest and relaxation. **

* * *

Chapter 5: Euphoria

She said awkwardly, "come in." She went and sat on the couch and patted the space near her. She told herself she could handle the close proximity.

He gave her a look that said, "spill the beans," as he sat down.

"Well, ever since you and Carly started dating, I feel as if you two don't have time for Sam anymore. And it really pissed me off that it seemed like you didn't even care if I was sad about the accident."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Me and Carly haven't really been paying attention. It was just, you know, the feeling you get when your in a new relationship. Like you were with that Jonah dude. HATE HIM. But anyway, I will make it up to you, if you feel like a third wheel-"

Sam cut him off. "Dont break up with Carly."

Freddie replied, "Oh I wasn't going to. I was just gonna say, you know, I hear threesomes are fun... and... well there are three of us and..."

Sam couldn't contain her laughter. She started crying and rolling around on the floor.

He put his hands up in the air. "YES! I got you to laugh. And anyway, you know you want my body," he said as he slapped his ass like a hooker.

Sam laughed even harder, but she wasn't surprised that it really turned her on, and brought back the need.

"In your dreams, Benson," she said.

But in her head, she wanted to throw herself at him.

"So, are we friends?" he asked.

She nodded. "But Freddie, I-"

He cut her off. "You don't have to come back to iCarly. I knew you were gonna say something about it."

That wasn't what she was gonna say. She was going to tell him she wanted to be more than friends.

But she nodded and said,"I want to though."

He hugged her.

And she was euphoric.

She was ecstatic that they were friends again. But that didn't help fill that vast hole that could only be filled by _being_ with him.

She didn't only want him emotionally. She wanted him physically.

She was a teen who had needs.

But she had to convince him and herself she was still Sam.

So she gave him a good old wedgie.

He pulled away. He smiled.

He asked if she wanted to play in the snow with him and Carly.

She didn't even know it was snowing. But she got on her coat and went outside. Carly was waiting there. Sam hugged her.

"Im so sorry Sam. I have been a terrible bestie," she mumbled.

"Your only terrible for saying bestie. Really. Bestie?" Sam shook her head in mock disappointment.

She grabbed some snow and caught Freddie off guard by throwing a snowball at him.

They erupted into a big snowball fight, and Sam actually felt good again.

She hadn't been this happy in a long time.

But when she was alone, she went back into sadness. But that was fixed when she saw her best friend's faces in the morning.

She just wished that Freddie would realize how much she needed him in other ways than friendship.

One day, Carly caught her off guard.

"Sam, first, we are going to the hair dresser. You are getting your hair cut in a totally new way. Then, your coming home and I am giving you a makeover. Extreme makeover Sam edition," she said.

Sam shook her head. "Is this some kind of way to tell me that I have been looking ugly?"

Carly looked at the floor, but Sam surprised her by laughing.

She weirdly went with Carly's plan, because she was bored. She may as well look good.

After the hair dresser appointment, Carly didn't let Sam see her hair. They went back to her apartment and Carly did her makeup.

Sam looked in the mirror and gasped. Her hair was short. Shorter than shoulder length. But it was still a bit wild, and it looked really good. Her makeup looked so pretty. She had purple eye shadow that brought out her blue eyes and glossy pink lips.

But what made her day was the complements she got from Freddie, even if they were only out of pity. Which they weren't.

**A/N: YAY! They are all friends again. But in the next chapter, you may be shocked. Just warning you. I am going to put up pics of Sam's hair and makeup. View them in my profile. Please review. And if you like angst don't worry, there will be more. **

**Her younger sister, had a blister where I kissed her on her thigh. **

**Sorry, I am listing to Placebo- Scared of Girls and I felt intrigued to write that lyric. **

**Please review. YEAH, I ALREADY SAID THAT. GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT?**


	7. Chapter 6: Tracing Lines

**A/N: Most of you were excited about the shocking twist. well, you get it right here in this chapter. Enjoy =) **

Chapter 6: Tracing Lines

Sam finally felt good. Even though Freddie and her weren't really together, they went back to being best friends and they did everything together.

Carly and Sam went back to the sisterly friendship.

At night, however, when Sam was alone with her thoughts, some of the feeling of vulnerbitly came back. Although it wasn't strong sadness, it still made her want to shut the door and be alone forever.

Spencer and her were making a sculpture of a giant ham. They were having fun and she got closer and closer with her brother.

She went back to going to school, and sucking at school.

Freddie and her were actually working on something for school together.

When they found out about the family tree project, they were both a bit leery because neither knew much about their fathers.

They got together and went on Freddie's laptop.

They searched Sam's dad first, and realized that he had died 2 years ago.

Sam didn't seem to affected by it.

Next, they searched Freddie's dad.

"Okay, I wrote it all down, but I am bored, so Ima click my great grandfather, Cornelius...." he was trying to read the last name,"Shay. Shay?!?!"

"Click it, click it!" she said.

He clicked the name, and read aloud the results. "He had a son named Nathan Shay, who had a son named Jerry Shay, who had two kids name Carly Shay and Spencer Shay."

He started banging his head on the table.

"Your related to Carly," she said trying not to smile in exuberant joy.

Was that terribly horrible that she was glad that her best friend was going to get hurt?

When Freddie told Carly, she cried for God's sake.

And they broke up.

But still, Sam wouldn't tell Freddie nor Carly what she felt.

The song Broken Heart- Motion City soundtrack became her new unspoken theme song.

So much to say  
But no words to convey  
The loneliness building with each passing day  
But I'm getting used to it, you have to get used to it

Yeah, it fit.

Sam could not move in on Freddie.

That just wasn't how it worked. She couldn't just expect him to take her.

It wasn't gonna happen.

But she lightened a little, just the thought of him being single helped ease a lot of pain.

**A/N: This was short, I know. But I didn't know how to end it. Review**


	8. Chapter 7: Rebound and Planning

**A/N: I said I was going to do a mini-marathon today, but I couldn't. I just wasn't up to it. I also went through a bit of writers block. Luckily, I got an idea. I think that this story will only be about 3 chapters more, and then it's over. **

**Yeah, I am gonna end it soon. = (**

**But I have other fics lined up, and I have an idea where Sam stops hanging out with Carly and Freddie, and kind of becomes a slut and then a bunch of shit happens. If you like the idea, or you have any ideas for it, please PM. me. Don't do a review with ideas, it kinda spoils it. **

**I will let you read, and hopefully, the story will be done tomorrow or by the day after Christmas. **

Chapter 7: Rebound and Planning

"Aww, Fredlumps, its okay," Sam said, trying to comfort him. Ever since he found out he and Carly were related, he sulked and put his head in Sam's lap all the time.

"I made out with my cousin. I can't be okay!" he mumbled into her lap.

"Eww. Tmi," she said, trying to hide the fact that it hurt her.

Her and Freddie had gotten extremely close. They hung out all the time, and barely fought. Although Freddie couldn't figure out Sam's feelings, she was happy.

She felt fortunate just being with him.

Carly, on the other hand, barely spoke to anyone. She was kind of depressed over the whole thing.

Now she knew how it felt to see the one you loved out of reach, and with an other girl.

A few weeks later, Freddie got over it.

And it was almost Christmas.

Sam and him did a lot of shopping together, and they probably looked like a couple to the unknowing eye.

They were far from being a couple.

Sam was in search for the perfect Christmas present for Freddie.

She had her eyes on a really nice laptop case, but she could never afford it.

In fact, she really couldn't afford a lot.

Her mom had given up on trying to get to her, and she went back to drinking.

Just Sam's luck.

Carly got a new boyfriend, named Damon and she was off in her own little bubble. Sam had one word for it. Rebound. Wait, two more came to mind. Sexual-Tension.

One day, Freddie said something random.

"Lets throw a party," he said.

Sam laughed. "A party? Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I wanna throw a big bash and celebrate with everyone."

Sam laughed again. "Where will this bash be?"

"I dont know......... APARTMENT BASEMENT?"

"Excelent idea Fredward. Now who is gonna pay for it?" she asked. She knew that sure as hell she couldn't.

He held up a shiny United States Fast, and said, "Let daddy take care of that."

They got together with Carly and went through preparing for a party.

It may seem like things were perfect, right?

Wrong.

Sam was going over the edge. She found herself randomly thinking of him. She wanted to throw herself at him. He always mocked her by looking naturally adorable.

But she held herself together and tried not to rip his shirt off.

And she succeeded.

One day, he asked her to fix his hair.

She was leery, not knowing if this would send her straight for the path of doom.

She kept her restraint, and his hair ending up being really cute. Cursed cute.

Hell, she felt like a girl Edward Cullen.

What a cheesy way to put it.

Some nights, she still cried. She longed for him in different ways then just friendship. And she knew that he only wanted to be friends.

He was happy as can be. He had never realized before how nice and funny and, dare he say, pretty Sam was.

She was his best friend, and he was her's.

**A/N: Wow, what happened to my angst? I just can't write it, I'm too caught up in Christmas. Too much joy to talk about despair and unrequited love. Haha. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think there are two more to go. I also want to clear some things up. "Damon" is just to get Carly's mind off Freddie. I mean, if I found out my boyfriend was related to me, I would cry. A lot. **

**Thx for reading. = )**


	9. Chapter 8: Jennette

**A/N: I am so very sorry that I haven't updated in a while. This is the second to last chapter. **

**Please enjoy. = )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, or blue ray (green ray)**

Chapter 8: Jennette

Three days after the Christmas party, Freddie and Sam were sitting on Freddie's couch, watching a movie on his new green-ray DVD player.

"Sam why didn't you dance with anyone at the party?" he asks.

"Ehh... I just didn't want to," she responds.

"Why? I mean, it's not like you like anyone. And anyway, you never get hurt over guys,"

Sam looked at him quickly, and didn't notice the look on his face when he said she didn't like anyone.

She got up and simply left the apartment.

When she got to the park, she sat on a swing and just cried. Then, she didn't feel like crying, and she started throwing rocks at birds. Then, she started crying again.

A little girl, no older than 5, came by and asked if she could swing near Sam. She let her, and just looked into space.

"Wait, your Sam, from iCarly!" she says happily.

Sam nods.

"Why were you crying?"

Ahh, the little kid noticed.

"It's stupid," Sam says.

"Its not stupid if you cry over it," the little girl looks at Sam. "I'm Jennette, by the way."

"Well, Jennette, your one smart cookie. I was crying because I really like this guy, and he has no clue." Sam couldn't believe she was opening up to this girl.

"Its Freddie, isn't it? You weren't on the show right around when him and Carly were dating. That must have hurt," Jennette says.

"Wow. Yeah, your right. And you seem to be smart. What should I do?" Sam felt stupid asking a 5 year old for relationship help.

"It's simple. You should tell him, who knows, he may like you too. But if he doesn't, I don't think it will affect your friendship."

Sam ruffled her hair and thanked her. She got up and began to walk to the Groovy Smoothie.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her and turn her to face them.

"Why the hell did you just decide to leave? Were you crying?" Freddie looks at her with concern.

She breaks away from his grip and looks him in the eyes.

"Has it ever occurred to you why I'm so upset? Read the signs, man. I got so distant when Carly and you began dating. I got better when you broke up. And I get all touchy when you say I don't like anyone. You need to get your head out of your ass and realize I am in-" she can't finish.

He interrupts her by pressing his lips fiercely on her's.

She inhales his scent. She cannot believe she is finally kissing him. The kiss is passionate, and when they pull away, Freddie has an animalistic look in his eyes, begging for more. Sam couldn't believe that look was for her.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

They kiss again, and Sam finally feels complete. Everything he had put her through, all the pain she had felt, it all melted away in a few short seconds.

But there were still things that needed to be worked out.

**A/N: YES! FINNALY, I got to write the kiss. I am sorry this chapter is short. One more chapter, and it's all over. But I will be uploading a new story today, called, iMarried You? **

**Its rated T for sexual themes, crude humor, and drunken hookups. **

_**Summary: Sam, 24, and Freddie, 25, are the only people who are single. Gibby, Wendy, and Carly are all married. When Sam has too much to drink one night, she finds herself in lots of trouble when she realizes she got married, to someone she never would have gotten married to. Will she find love in this guy, or will everything come crashing down? **_

**Please review or I wont upload the final chapter soon. **


	10. Chapter 9: Reminiscing and Bliss

**A/N: Gosh, Its been a while since I've updated. I apologize for that. On regard to my other story, iMarried You? I will be uploading the next chapter today also. This is the final chapter for Odd One Out. When I first started the story, I did not expect 50 something reviews. Its crazy. I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**-Colleen. **

Chapter 9: Reminiscing and Bliss

Telling Carly about her and Freddie was something Sam was dreading. She had no idea how she would react.

She walked the distance to Bushwell Plaza, treading slowly. She had always been onto procrastinate.

She thought about the events that led her to being in love- and being with- Freddie.

She thought about the first iCarly.

_How could he upload that video to the web? Miss Briggs was gonna see it, and go berserk. Stupid dork. In love with Carly, following her around like a little lost puppy dog. Argh!_

_After they decided to do iCarly, he suggested the name. Sam liked the name, but it was upsetting that still, everything was about Carly..._

She thought about Freddie and her first kiss together.

_"Well, lean," she said, more nervous than she had ever been in her whole life. _

_He pressed his lips to hers, and she kept her eyes open in shock, just as she closed them and got into the kiss, he pulled away..._

She thought about the window washers platform.

_The rope hit her head and she fell over and hung from the side of the platform. _

_"Situation, Situation!" she yelled, looking at the upside down Seattle night. She realized, at that near death moment, that she was in love with the dork screaming her name in the window above..._

She thought about Carly and Freddie's relationship.

_He put his arm around her best friend, and she could not believe her eyes. Right when she realizes her feelings, Carly gives in..._

She thought of the pain that came from that.

_She wanted to die. She wished someone would just shoot her so she didn't have to stare at the happy couple before her..._

She thought about the party.

"_Nahh, no offense, but I really don't feel like dancing..." _

And his words afterward,

_"Why didn't you dance with anyone? It's not like you like anyone..."_

She thought about Jennette.

"_Tell him, he may surprise you."_

_This little kid was smart. Maybe just maybe, it would work like she said it would..._

She thought about their second kiss.

_"Did you ever think that I am in-"_

_He stopped her by kissing her. The passion was great, the love in his embrace..._

She laughed to herself. This sounded like a T.V show. But it was her life, and these were the events that led to being with Freddie...

She realized she was at Bushwell Plaza. She pushed open the door and walked through the lobby, ignoring the screaming from Lewburt that he just waxed the floors.

Up to 8-D she went, dying to see that face.

She walked right in like she owned the place and was greeted with a hug. Warm radiated around her, the smell of him was potent in the air, she could stay like this forever.....

but there was business that had to be taken care of....

They walked across the hall to their best friend's apartment hand in hand.

When they entered, still holding hands, Carly beamed and enveloped them in a big hug.

"I knew it. I knew there was something going on! You two are so cute together," she said, surprisingly, not lying.

So Sam beamed back and Freddie looked down at Sam like a reverent person would look at there gods,

and Sam felt full and she enjoyed the bliss of this moment.

Everything was going to work out.

**A/N: YAY! Its over. I hope you enjoyed! =D Please review!**

**-Colleen**


End file.
